Talk:Storms of Fate
Correct me if I'm wrong and it might have been changed since the last time I did this fight a year or so ago but: It says he does Megaflare every 10%, that should be The Wyrmking Descends not this fight. I only remember Megaflare at ~50% and then a Gigaflare at ~10% for Storms of Fate. --Bekisa 20:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) When I did this about 5 or so months ago he did do megaflare ever ~10% so that information still holds as of then. --Veloxe 05:36, 31 October 2007 (UTC) sweeping flail sweeping flail does not seem to be a spike flail type move. just fought him and he definatly seemed to be spamming it, regardless of where anyone was standing (i didn't notice anyone behind him, for more then 1 of the 8~10 sweeping flails). put a on it, for now, if anyone else can say for sure? -- 05:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) New stuffs Prodigious Spike - TP Move - Was tanking and always missed due to shadows but was definitely used on me. Was a tail poke, didn't knock back, abosorbed by shadows. Only used once or twice the entire fight so I could imagine it might be kind of nasty if it made contact. Also, seemed to notice that either Touchdown or Trample did a drastic hate reduction if not complete wipe. So just a heads up to watch out for those. Saisio 22:15, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Clearing Up Confusion The old organization/wording for both Storms of Fate and Shadows of the Departed was very confusing and misleading as to the order and placement of cutscenes at the beginning and end of each quest respectively. I edited this to hopefully clear up confusion, so as more people don't make the same mistake quite a few of our group members did. By not getting the final cutscene from 'Storms' before the conquest update, several of us now have to wait an additional week just to flag 'Shadows.' --Zhizi 13:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Testimony Pushover fight now for 117 Axe, 109x3, 117x2 Geared BST Just piecemeal gear. Megaflare was doing <70dmg to my Trust group. Chose non-magic users in case Silencega hit. Qultada, Mnejing (just to keep threat off pet to make it last longer if that would be an issue), Uka Totlihn, Teodor, Selh'teus (I thought I might need his safety heals and stuff...though I've never seen him use them aside from ONCE when he should have died). Scissorleg Xerin (Beastial Loyalty is THE BEST). 2 min 30 sec including summoning Trust. -User:Rslogic 11/29/19 99WAR/49MNK Solo Eminent Voulge + Outrider Mail Set Item Level 117 + no food + 1 Hi-Elixir. Started fight unbuffed, used Boost, Warcry, Beserk, Dodge, Focus, Chi Blast, Retaliation, Restraint, and Mighty Strikes right at the start. After Mighty Strikes wore off, Used Brazen Rush. After Warcry wore off, Used Blood Rage. Popped Hi-Elixir at 25%, although I would recommend using between 25%-50%. Finished with 1000+ HP. -Holthaus (talk) 03:01, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 99DRG/WHM49 Solo Super easy solo, before fighting, casted Aquaveil, prtoectra3 & shell2, Haste, blink, Stoneskin. Attacked with flash, did spirt jump then solo jump. Did Fly High and Sprirtlink to heal Wyvarn, did deep breathing, then Steady wing. Bahamut concentrated on my Wyvern for the whole fight, didn't start AOE unitl half his HP was down. Only had to cast stoneskin once more, and cast a heal4, not the fastest at clear but under five minutes still wasn't bad. Bendaire of ragnarock server. Smile, it will make everyone's day or make them wonder why. 99BST/49NIN Solo Very easy solo. Use Bloodclaw and Pet Food Eta. Used 3 or 4 Eta and 3 Dawn Muslums. Save the Dawn Muslums towards the end of the fight if possible. Battle time 11 minutes, 23 seconds, with 3 of those minutes waiting on Call Beast to go down to 1:30. Ayrlie (talk) 08:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) 99PUP/49NIN Solo It was a relatively simple fight. I had my recast timer for Activate ready before entering the battlefield as your automaton will not be despawned at the start. I used a Soulsoother Head set up to prioritise and maximise cures. I placed my automaton behind Bahamut at some distance away to keep it out of AoE range during the fight and used Light Maneuvers to activate the effects of the Damage Gauge attatchment when it was about to use Megaflare or after I took any damage as PUP's lower HP value means you can be wiped by Megaflare/Gigaflare if you aren't near full HP. Between these attacks I used Dark Maneuvers to help maintain my automatons MP levels for curing. When Bahamut was at around 40% of his HP remaining I Deactivateed and my Automaton and Activated it again to restore its MP to full and carried on as before. It's important to keep full HP for Gigaflare as it will leave you with only around 200 HP remaining. Bring some Echo Drops for silence to keep shadows up. (Although his accuracy is terrible) I fought in a standard tp gear set up.--Lacas (talk) 09:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) 99DNC/NIN Solo His accuracy is horrible and he tends to get naturally interrupted during spellcasting early on. Did not WS until end of fight. Kept Fan Dance up for some abilities that go through shadows. Violent Flourish (even with relic body) missed a lot especially as his HP got lower. Max HP merits saved me from Gigaflare (1493 damage / 1563 max HP) though a MDT set would have considerably helped this fight. Always keep health 100% and hold onto your TP for waltz (I used pots mostly for status effects). I won on 2nd try. First try lost to Firaga 4 (stun missed) followed immediately by Trample. I made the mistake the first fight of trying to WS my way through it and thus didn't have enough TP to heal when I needed it the most. Fight lasted 13 minutes 26 seconds. -- User:Selk_lakshmi 99SCH/RDM Solo A bit tricky once he gets to ~10% hp and starts using Gigaflare. Modus Veritas lands pretty reliably, and it's especially helpful during those last few minutes when you need to keep your HP capped to avoid dying from Gigaflare, but you still need to chip away at his HP. I tried to make sure I had Phalanx, Barfire, and Regen V up full-time. Most of the damage I dealt was from helices, with occasional Tier V nukes whenever I had the free stratagems/mp to cast them. I didn't have any major MP problems even though Megaflare would sometimes make my HP drop below 50% and break my Sublimation. Aspir and Aspir II helped a lot. Towards the end of the fight I got impatient and used a Vile Elixir and killed him using Alacrity + Blizzard V -> Alacrity + Blizzard IV. I finished in 2min 55sec, but I messed up a lot, and I'm sure a lot of Scholars could do better. --Incendia 07:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) 99RDM/BLU Solo Relatively easy solo as rdm/blu with Tav Taco as the only item I used (Edit: I meant to use a taco but apparently didn't as it was the only one in my inventory and I still had it when I exited ><). As usual I used hybrid -pdt and haste set switching to an INT, MND and MDB set for spells and flares. Sanguine Blade wasn't particularly effective but any non magic curing I could get helped. Converted twice and was almost out of mp when the timer was up for the second one. Gigaflare did a lot of damage but by that time I knew I could win and used as much mp as I needed to heal. Took 23 minutes. Khaleson 05:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 99SMN/49WHM Solo Garuda with Predator Claws did the entire fight. Used Predator Claws 5 times and had to re-summon Garuda 4 times. Stayed max distance away from the fight to be able to see when Garuda went down. Had -11 Avatar Perpetuation Cost gear plus Caller's Horn +1 while using Avatar's Favor so I had a constant 3 tic refresh so mp for Predator Claws was not an issue. Bahamut used Absolute Terror once and came over and hit me twice before Garuda regained control and that was the only worrisome moment. User:Whoohoo 99WHM/49NIN Solo After all this time, I wanted to officially finish CoP and ZM, and I don't have a pet job levelled. Tried and failed on Monk a few times, switched to WHM and failed twice before succeeding. Decent DD gear - Gambanteinn (85), Patriarch Cane (bought for this fight), Zelus Tiara, Backlash Torque/Prudence Torque, Suppanomimi, Brutal Earring, Reverend Mail/Orison Bliaud +2 (Because I needed some refresh), Iuvenalis Mittens Heed Ring, Rajas Ring, Rancorous Mantle, Goading Belt, Rubeus Spats, Blessed Pumps. I started with the Patriarch Cane in my main hand, switched partway through for Dagan, switched back towards the end when i had decent MP and thought I would be okay. Had Reraise, Protect/Shell V, Barfira, Haste, Auspice, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Afflatus Solace, Gain-STR (only at the start) and of course shadows. I used about 44 Shihei and only about three Echo Drops (bring a stack just in case). It wasn't too hard, mostly just trying to keep up shadows and other defenses, WSing when I could (Realmrazer is fully merited) and putting what debuffs on him I could. With Barfira, Megaflare wasn't too bad - Most I'm seeing is 560 damage or so, but usually less since I kept Stoneskin up. Gigaflare did 681 damage. Battle took 19 minutes, 50 seconds . . . patience will win this one. Good luck! User:Dziuk 95SMN/47RDM Solo Standard kite fite, not the hardest in the world. Used Garuda with Predator Claws, took about 10 times to kill. Keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up, Blink was kind of useless as he destroys shadows fairly easily with AOE attacks. Only danger was Absolute Terror which at one point hit both myself and pet. Luckily I survived long enough for pet to regain control. Kathious 14:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) 90SMN/45RDM Duo Duo'd this with ease. Taru and Elvaan. Used Leviathan. Spinning Dive did consistent damage, ranging anywhere from 1.2-2k. Took 15 minutes. -- Xenophire Asura 22:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 90BST/45NIN Solo Race: Tarutaru Gear: I did not duo with pet - I used 2 x -10pdt pet axes + -10pdt helm + shepherd's chain Food: Zeta pet food + Reward gear swap Pet: 1 x Nursery Nazuna Fight Time: 16 mins total - including 3 mins to allow Call to cool down some This really was not hard at all. I used about 10 Pet Food Zeta the whole time and my pet was only near death when Bahamut was under 5%. I basically sat out of range and used pet food and when TP was @ 100 I used Lamb Chop. Very simple and straight forward pet fight. I had no troubles at all. I did think to myself that the fight was slow and I wish I would have used Bloodclaw due to the small difference in health between the two pets and the fact that Bloodclaw hits allot harder and faster. Probably would have sped up the fight. Anyway, very simple and very easy. --Yopop Asura 08:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm now on Bahamut server 90SM/45WHM Solo Race: Tarutaru Avatar: Garuda (leviathan did'nt work for me, to little dmg with physical BP) gear: -6 prep, all +2s and augur's brais fight time:27min 54sec The fight would have been alot easier if i turned up on smn/rdm, as i had to slow down the blood pact's to keep up MP. no real reason for /whm other than MDB and cure 4 which was not needed. i suggest /rdm if you solo this on smn. --Hobolicker 13:56, July 03, 2011. 90RDM/NIN 90BLU/NIN Duo Full buff outside, any form of magic defense is recommended for the BLU, and the RDM needs to have barfire up, and the better the enhancing skill the lesser damage you'll take from Megaflare/Gigaflare. Attack food recommended. The battle is tense, but not exactly difficult. The strategy is to basically poke it to death. Save all weaponskills for flat blades when shadows are down or immobilized by terror, and BLU saves all MP for head butts and magic fruit. Hate distribution should be pretty even the whole time. Recommended to always keep your HP over 900 to survive Megaflare if happen to take an unresisted hit. Firaga and AoE Terrorize will be the real problem for this fight, but if both members can avoid death and get Bahamut to 11-15%, the rest is easy. BLU uses Azure Lore and zerg the rest of it down with Goblin Rush and other multi-hit spells. Gigaflare didn't even come into play. Recommended for BLU to have some time of MP restoration item just for this moment. IF BLU happens to get KO'd, then RDM can melee the rest of it down granted you live through Gigaflare with enough MP to back yourself up. The fight took four tries overall, and roughly 11 minutes. Bahamut's no pushover but he's doable. --Marco 2:34, May 03, 2011 (CDT) ' 90DNC/NIN 90RDM/WHM' Buff inside, take echo drops for silencga. DNC to just spam steps with equip and stun firaga IV and Megaflare / Gigaflare. Your timing has to be spot on to stun though, never failed one stun when it hit used Etoile Casaque for violent flourish enhancement. DNC to save all TP for steps and curing coz you will need it. RDM to help haste, cure, debuff and buff. Erase terror and keep out of 20 yalms. Para, Blind were resisted - Slow II and Addle landed with no resit built. Fight took 23 minutes but is doable :D (Pylos / Nanabi - Asura) 03/08-2011 ' 99PLD/WAR 99DRG/RDM Duo ' Previously attempted with two well-geared and skilled DRGs (/SAM and /WHM, then /RDM and /WHM), but due to DRG's poor magic defense this was unsuccessful (three times). We were disappointed to find that Bahamut is considered an avatar, not a dragon, so Dragon Breaker and Ancient Circle were useless. Megaflare was the only difficulty until Gigaflare came and wiped us every time. Used Barfira to trigger Healing Breath, so it stayed up constantly, but we still took over 800-900 DMG from Megaflare and nearly 1300 from Gigaflare, which is a problem when you are wyvern-only healing. With Steady Wing and Spirit-Linked Pro/Shell/Barfira our wyverns were in no danger until he reached 10-20% health. We'd get him to below 10% in just a couple of minutes with Stardiver/Penta skillchains but could never finish him off. Finally gave up and I came back PLD/WAR while my fiance stayed DRG/RDM. It was a 7 minute battle but wasn't quite as tense as those previous. Would have gone more smoothly if I'd played PLD at all in the past several months and been in practice. Cure IVs and the occasional Flash took up all of my 686 MP. I saved TP, used Chivalry once, and ran out of MP at the end despite Refresh. Between Sentinel, Flash, Provoke, one Cover, etc. I only lost hate a couple of times, and Megaflare only did 600+ damage to me, with Gigaflare hitting me for 927. Any PLDs wishing to solo Bahamut may want to think about bringing Ethers or Elixirs, and of course Echo Drops. It would be a very long fight, however. If he can be killed by dual DRG I'd be astonished. --Lastarael (talk) 04:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Won with 12 people on second try. On first try, ~14 people went in, used up 2HRs and lost. After regrouping, 12 people w/o 2hr went in. We focused on survival (DDs run away often, focus on 1 pld, have a backup pld keep flashing and curing, stunners take care of aoe, etc). We won and it was a smooth fight. I guess we just need to go back to the old school party style without crazy damage or using 2HR too early. Did this with a full alliance tonight. Relatively easy fight. For any PLD worried about tanking this fight and eating megaflare/gigaflare, if you've got about 100-120 fire resist in gear with barfira and fire carol up you can expect megaflare damage to be reduced dramatically (in my case as low as six damage). The rest of his fire based nukes will barely touch you as well. --MadFriarAvelyn 06:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page: " I Just Duoed this as a 85BST(Ramorakomo) with a 85 BLM(Toknherb) So Possible to win with a full party or less" - Dogtato 09:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * And a little more information other than the fact that you did it might help so others can see how they can win with less than a party... Ok.. how about i used my sexy gear.. 3 Sheep jugs about 7 zetas.. and i owned his ass.. and the BLm Stuned a couple big moves.. and threw out a couple nukes and we killed it.. *lol, did you have fire resist gear on your BST? did you mele with your pet? how did you deal with the flare attacks? how long did it take? -Einwol (cerberus)Oct5, 2010 Won with a party of 6. 2x90Smn, 90Blm, 90Dnc, 90Blu, 85 Pld/Nin(Me). This was no means a easy fight. We didn't go in with any kind of plan other than pld tank and blm stun Firaga IV. At the Start of the fight Pld, Dnc & Blu DD, smn's used Garuda, Shiva or Fenrir one of the Smn and Dnc Focused curing Pld. The fight went quiet fast pld & DD's kept hate for most of the fight at 60% Dnc lost Shadows and got AM2 Nuked. At 40% we lost one of the Smn(rr up) to a Megaflare and lost dnc again. At 12-10% it both smn's 2hr then Bahamut used Gigaflare wipe everyone apart from Pld. Pld Kill Bahamut with 79 Hp & less than 80 Mp. Very Very lucky as far as i saw only 2 Firaga IV both stunned by blm. Had Barfire up til about 20% and didn't have any kind of fire resisted gear on my pld. Bahamut only used half of it's TP moves and i only had to recast Shadows after some the AOE TP moves. Didn't take note of the time but is was less than 10 minutes. Sorry i don't have more detail i was trying to keep my only ass alive =) --ClyDiancecht 16:48, December 15, 2010 (GMT) Trio'ed @90 w/ NIN/DNC (me), BLU/RDM, WHM/RDM. Tried without WHM just to see what kind of damage Bahamut does, got it to 10%, and wiped to Gigaflare. Megaflare did 900+ to NIN with no fire resist. With WHM and Barfira, had 92 Fire Resist and Megaflare did 750ish. NIN just auto-attacked, debuffed, and healed while keeping shadows up (Bahamut missed 90% of it's melee attacks with EVA gear), BLU went all out (can't recall with which spells), leaving melee range once to Convert. BLU chain-Headbutted Bahamut during Megaflare to "delay" it a good long time...may have actually "cancelled" one since we did 10% damage during the stuns and it didn't fire two off at us. WHM just cured and tried to Dispel some buffs off Bahamut. Everyone went to red health after Gigaflare, but quickly healed up and finished it off. The only real threats are it's Mega/Gigaflare attacks and -ga spells...shadows and EVA negates everything else. ~10 minute fight. --Yakattack 14:01, February 26, 2011 (PST) Puppetmaster solo i just soloed this as a puppetmaster it was a 7 min fight and only used 2 pets. War/Sam & Whm Duo 99 War/Sam and 95 mule Whm. Put barfira up and just beat him down. Took 7 min cuz i forgot to buff outside.--Cooley75 (talk) 15:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Easily soloable by 99blu/rdm. before going in, put up battery charge, occulation, animated wail, pro3, shell 2, cocoon, saline coat. Go in, pop i.wing, pop sole sushi for sudden lunge accuracy and just keep him stun locked. He got off Gigaflare and that's it. 5 min fight. 99DRG/49BLU Solo This fight was a joke. /BLU wasn't even needed. Walked in jumped, Stardiver, jump, Stardiver dead. lasted about 36 secs.--Nephlum (talk) 21:02, November 11, 2014 (UTC)